


Weapon - how does the peacock fight so darkly?

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, evil!Sam, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailing the knife along the back of Dean's neck he hooks it under Dean's t-shirt and cuts through the worn cotton.</p><p>Dean is a weapon, something to be used and then put away until he is needed again. Like the knife. Dean is still fighting his destiny but Sam knows that soon Dean will come to accept what he now is, where he fits into this new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapon - how does the peacock fight so darkly?

The blade whispers against Dean's flesh, skimming over the pale surface.

Dean flinches as the knife softly caresses him, before the tip digs into his forearm breaking the skin. Sam watches the blood welling to the surface and then he moves the knife carefully until he reaches Dean's neck. He runs the blade over the skin, trying to decide where to cut.

Dean goes still, his body pressed up against the wall. Sam once again digs the blade in breaking the skin, enjoying the sound of pain from Dean. He trails the knife up and across Dean's cheek, tracing the cheekbones with the silver. Dean swallows and Sam watches as a bead of sweat runs down his brother's face, over the skin, down the neck.

He pulls the knife back and holds Dean to the wall, one hand against Dean's back, his legs on either side of Dean. Trailing the knife along the back of Dean's neck he hooks it under Dean's t-shirt and cuts through the worn cotton. Dean tries to squirm away and Sam pushes him closer to the wall, as if he were trying to merge Dean with the wall.

"Don't move," he whispers. "You know what happens if you do, don't you?""

Dean stills at the implied threat. Moving his hand from Dean's back Sam pushes the remnants of the t-shirt apart, exposing the toned and muscled back.

Dean is shivering slightly and his tanned skin gleams with a faint film of sweat. Sam trails the flat of the blade over Dean's back, fascinated by the sight of the metal against his brother's skin. It never fails to arouse him, holding his brother helpless whilst he marks him.

The knife is of Mexican design. The patterns on the hilt have no specific significance. Sam bought it because it had a fine silver blade and was attractive … almost beautiful to look at. In some ways it reminds him of Dean. Attractive but still incredibly deadly, especially in the right hands. Dean is a weapon, something to be used and then put away until he is needed again. Like the knife. Dean is still fighting his destiny but Sam knows that soon Dean will come to accept what he now is, where he fits into this new world. Sam smiles and leaning forward he places a kiss between Dean's shoulder blades. Dean trembles under his hands and Sam knows that soon … very soon Dean will be his.


End file.
